Wedding Party
by MzFreak
Summary: Stephanie was the blushing bride. Colin, the groom. Rory was the maid of honour. Tristan... the best man. Makes for one interesting wedding party.
1. Chapter 1

**Wedding Party – One**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"I honestly don't understand why you need to do this," she whined, rummaging through her dishevelled closet in search for her one and only bikini.

"Because I can," her friend replied, blowing on her nails to make the nail polish dry faster, "And because I like wasting my parent's money before they cut me off completely."

"I'm not prepared! I only have one bathing suit and I can't even find it," the brunette growled, annoyed and frustrated.

"It's a _free _all inclusive vacation Rory! Enjoy it… it's our gift to our wedding party. Some people get cigars and flowers, you guys are getting a trip to Fiji."

"Right now, I'd much prefer the flowers," Rory muttered.

"And right now, you're seriously starting to annoy the bride to be! Now get your cute little ass back to packing… we leave in a couple of hours."

Rory glared at her friend quickly before turning back to her unorganized closet, "Why did I say yes to being your maid of honour?" she asked herself quietly.

"Because you're my best friend and you love me, now hurry. The guys are going to be here in an hour and I want to have a quickie with my fiancée before we leave."

Rory laughed, "Not in my apartment, Steph. You might ruin a textbook or something."

The blonde rolled her eyes, "It feels like you've been in college for decades," she replied, thinking back to her and her fiancée's graduation two years ago.

"This is my final year and stop trying to change the subject as if I'm just going to forget it. You and Colin are not having sex in my apartment… and yes, I'm even willing to risk wearing that peach ruffled dress."

Stephanie rolled her eyes, tossing her half read Cosmopolitan, "He's coming back from his trip to New York today and I'm feeling frisky," she grinned at Rory.

Despite herself, Rory couldn't help but laugh, "You two are going to get sick of each other before you two even get married."

Stephanie looked down at her perfectly manicured left hand to where the massive diamond ring rested, "Stephanie Millar McCrae…" she scrunched up her nose, "That doesn't sound very good."

"Stephanie McCrae sounds fine," Rory folded a few t-shirts into her suitcase.

Stephanie contemplated before breaking into a toothy grin, "I'm happy."

"I know you are and I'm happy for you," Rory replied, inwardly wondering when she would be as happy as the blonde.

"Now will you let me have sex with Colin?"

"No."

"We won't make too much noise! I can stay quiet… Colin, on the other hand…"

"Steph! Stop… you're seriously grossing me out," Rory exclaimed, "So why did Colin need to go to New York anyway?"

"To visit his cousin… his best man by the way."

"Why didn't he ask Finn or Logan?"

"He's closer to his cousin and they haven't seen each other in ages! Colin had to practically persuade his cousin into taking time off from school to go with us."

"He's still in school?"

Stephanie nodded, "I think you guys are the same age. He goes to New York University and he's very… well, to put this way, I think he's a jerk."

"Ah, I couldn't imagine Colin's relatives being anything but."

Stephanie glared, "Hey! I'm going to be part of his family very soon. In fact, as soon as we get back from Fiji."

"Well… you're not the nicest girl in the world either."

"I'm just confident with myself."

-

"Rory Gilmore! You're favourite sex toy is here."

Rory rolled her eyes at Stephanie at the sound of an unmistakable Australian accent. Having finished her packing the minute before, Rory zipped her suitcase and followed Stephanie out of her bedroom.

She entered the living room where three guys were now making themselves at home. Stephanie instantly attached her lips to Colins' that then began a battle of tongues right in front of the doorway.

Rolling her eyes, she took a seat beside Finn on the couch.

"Hey love," he greeted, resting his arm on her shoulder casually.

"Hello Finn."

"All packed and ready to go?" he asked.

Rory nodded, "I finished literally right before you guys came."

"I'm bloody excited, I must say," he said, "The last time I went to Fiji, I met the woman of my dreams. Flowing red hair, legs to die for and the sweetest lips…" he sighed.

"Ace! Where's your food?" Logan called from the kitchen.

"There is none! Paris and I emptied everything out yesterday."

"Where is Paris?" Stephanie asked, dragging a smirking Colin to where her friends sat.

"She's running an errand. Apparently, she doesn't have enough sun tan lotion for the trip and she doesn't want to get skin cancer."

Logan emerged from the kitchen holding a box of fruit loops, "This is the only thing I could find and I'm starving. I had to chase Finn around for an hour because he was off chasing the _girl of his dreams_."

"I thought the girl in Fiji was the girl of your dreams," Rory looked at the Aussie.

"Many girls enter my dreams. Sometimes even multiple at a time," Finn grinned.

"You're sick," Paris retorted, entering the apartment holding a plastic bag.

"I love you too baby," Finn cried dramatically.

"Now that we're all here, we should head off the airport. Everyone else should be there soon," Logan replied, setting the box of cereal on the coffee table.

"Put that back in its rightful place Huntzberger! I spent all of yesterday cleaning this place up and I'm not about to let you mess it up the second before we leave for two weeks," Paris replied, glaring at the blonde playboy.

"I didn't mess anything up! It's not like I turned the box over and let all the fruit loops fall… hell, I don't even see one crumb," he defended himself.

-

The group of six arrived at the airport right on time. There, they met Robert, Rosemary and Stephanie's younger sister, Sophia.

"So everyone's here except the best man," Colin greeted.

"He called me a few minutes ago… says he's running late," Robert told him.

Moments later, Stephanie and Colin had gathered the bridal party and the groomsmen into a circle to discuss a few things. "Okay, before this trip officially begins… I have to confess that for this trip, we have a few things up our sleeves."

"I knew it!" Paris exclaimed.

Rory eyed Stephanie apprehensively, "What kind of things?"

"Things that will inevitably bring the Millar-McCrae wedding party closer together," Stephanie grinned.

"Like…?" Sophia Millar finally spoke.

Rory glanced at Sophia, noticing that Stephanie and her were complete opposites of one another. Stephanie was blonde while Sophia had raven black hair. Stephanie wore a mini skirt and a tight sequenced top while Sophia wore black plants and a Beatles t-shirt. Stephanie's blonde hair was long and wavy while Sophia's was short and stick straight.

"Like fun activities and stuff. You guys are making it sound worse then it actually is! We all get along anyway… and I've even planned activities with your partners so you all get along before the wedding." Stephanie shrugged.

"Can you finally tell us who we're going to down the aisle with now?" Rosemary questioned.

Stephanie glanced at Colin, who merely grinned and shrugged.

"Well, obviously the maid of honour and the best man walk together. Followed by them, it will be Paris and Logan… Rosemary and Finn and Sophia and Robert."

"No!" Paris exclaimed, "I refuse to be his partner!"

"Don't deny the chemistry we have, Gellar," Logan replied, smirking playfully.

"Looks like its you and me, kitten," Finn whispered in Rosemary's ear.

Rosemary rolled her eyes, "I have a boyfriend Finn."

"Oh right, I forgot."

"Sure you did."

"You have me paired up with Robert? The guy who has a huge stick permanently shoved up his ass," Sophia replied, disgusted.

"I beg your pardon? Have we even met?" Robert questioned.

"Yeah, we met at Stephanie's 21st birthday. You were the one gloating about the fact that you wanted multiple wives and hundreds of illegitimate children. And I was the one who puked in her mouth a little bit."

"So that was you gagging in the back," Robert remembered.

Rory snorted, while Paris and Rosemary chuckled lightly.

"Stephanie, I don't even know who my partner is."

"And that's where the activities come in!"

"You said he was a jerk!" Rory argued.

"To people he's just met," Stephanie argued back, "He gets better once you get to know him."

"_Once you get to know who?"_

The group turned around to the sound of a male voice.

All but Rory.

She had heard his voice before… years ago when they were still teenagers. Her body stiffened and she automatically closed her eyes, she took several deep breaths to keep her body from collapsing. His voice was all too familiar to her… and once she had heard it, memories flashed through her mind. Memories that had just resurfaced merely seconds ago.

"DuGrey! What took you so damn long?" she heard Colin ask.

"Sorry about that," he replied, blatantly ignoring his question.

Gathering strength, Rory forced herself to turn his way. And whom she turned around to only backed up her previous thoughts and her fear.

"Well, you're here now and that means that we can finally board the jet," Stephanie interrupted.

"You've met everyone before, all but two actually," Colin said, "Tristan DuGrey, meet Paris Gellar and Rory Gilmore, who is your partner by the way."

Rory met Paris' disbelieving eyes and she almost had the urge to laugh. It took a lot to surprise Paris Gellar.

Tristan was just as shocked and surprised. He felt his throat drying and a strange sense of déjà vu filled his stomach.

"We've already met," Paris spoke for herself and Rory.

"How?"

"We all went to Chilton together," she continued.

"Huh…" Finn replied, "It really _is_ a small fucking world."

Tristan recovered from his initial shock but refused to meet Rory's eyes, "Paris… Rory... what a surprise."

"Surprise is right," Paris said.

Stephanie nudged Rory, "And you were afraid things were going to be weird. You two know each other…"

"Yeah," she muttered, looking down.

"Now that everybody's here, let's board the plane!" Colin announced.

Rory retrieved her bag and followed behind everybody. She could feel him walking behind her and his eyes on her back, just penetrating through her body... making her shudder.

Rory could hear him take quicker strides until she felt him inches away from her. Tristan stepped to her side and brushed past her quickly.

But not quickly enough, a few seconds before walking past her he had managed to lower his head close to her ear.

As soon as his lips met her right ear, he opened his mouth to whisper…

"_Mary, Mary quite contrary…" _

--

Hey guys! Yes, yes, I know that this is a new one but it's going to be a short story… promise. I sort of have writer's block and am using this as a way to get out of my funk.

So please do read and review, they make me super duper happy!


	2. TWO

**Wedding Party - Two**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"This is going to be fun," Paris whispered to her.

The group had been airborne for about an hour and everyone had formed little subgroups to talk to and drink with.

"Just sixty minutes into the flight and Finn's already drunk… oh yes, it'll be a fun flight for sure," Rory sarcastically commented, watching Finn knock back another glass of champagne.

"And don't forget about the biggest surprise of all. Did you know that Tristan and Colin were cousins?"

"Of course I didn't. I was as shocked as you were," Rory replied, refusing to turn her head to _his _direction.

"Of course I'm not surprised. They both have the same monstrous ego."

As her thoughts drifted to Tristan DuGrey, her blood began to boil. She crossed her arms and glared at nothing in particular, not believing that Tristan had already annoyed her after just a few choice words.

Appearance wise, he hadn't changed much. Still there was his trademark tousled blond hair and his tall, muscular yet lean structure. But if Rory was going by memory, gone was Tristan's light, teasing blue eyes. They were replaced by darker blues, more serious and not so playful. Clearing her throat, she sat up at the sound of Paris' inquiring voice.

"Rory, champagne?"

Rory eyed the tall glasses filled with the sweet alcohol and the strawberry at the bottom of the tall glass, teasing her tantalizingly.

"Sure. I'm actually quite thirsty."

-

Finn laughed boisterously at a joke Logan had said and brought his head up at the sound of an unmistakable giggle. He grinned as he watched the brunette chuckling and he smirked, jabbing Logan on his side.

"Look mate, Reporter girl's giggling."

Logan groaned and followed his friend's eyes, "Oh no."

Tristan, who had been eerily silent followed their gaze. With squinted eyes, he could make out Rory giggling uncontrollably at something Paris had whispered to her. In her grasp was a half empty champagne glass and he guessed it wasn't her first and certainly not her last.

"So what if she's giggling?" he inquired.

"And finally, he speaks!" Finn exclaimed.

Tristan rolled his eyes, waiting for someone to answer his question.

"I've forgotten how incredibly sexy your voice was mate. Thanks for reminding me," Finn joked, taking a long sip of his drink.

"Sometimes I wonder about you, man," Tristan laughed.

"Finn here is getting a little tipsy," Logan answered

"Tipsy? Not yet. I still have to drink a few more of these before I get to that point," the Australian burped loudly.

Tristan poured more alcohol into Finn's empty glass, "Drink more. You're more coherent when you're drunk."

Colin came into view, his arm hugging Stephanie's waist tightly. "Rory's giggling," and as if on cue, Rory's girly giggle was heard.

"Why is everybody making such a big deal about her giggling?" Tristan wondered out loud.

"Because she only giggles when she's either drunk or halfway drunk," Finn answered, laughing slightly.

"And we love our monthly fix of drunk Rory," Steph replied, taking a glass of champagne for herself.

"She's more frisky," Finn replied, winking at a silent Tristan.

Tristan's head couldn't help but move to where Rory was seated. In her hand was a half empty glass of champagne and she was talking animatedly to Paris, who looked absolutely perturbed. He watched as Paris glanced to where the group sat before turning her head to whisper a few words to Rory. Rory nodded and Paris rose from her seat and made her way to the group.

Paris ran a hand though her stick straight blond hair before she let out a loud exasperated sigh. Taking a seat next to Logan, she glanced at Rory before turning her attention back to the group.

"You guys have to help me, she's annoying when she's drunk," Paris quipped, "She's talking about the time when she was eight and she accidentally ate rum cake not knowing that there was rum in it. She thinks it's the funniest thing in the world and when I get back she's going to tell me about the time she thought it'd be fun to go skiing but she didn't know how. Someone help me… I'm about to strangle her."

"Love, just cut off her supply of champagne. It'll calm her down," Finn suggested.

"Pariss! Come back… I want to tell you about the time when…" Rory slurred, waving her hand to the group, "When… I fell down…" the brunette started to giggle uncontrollably.

Paris rolled her eyes, "Help me. Anybody. Save me from the annoyingness that is drunk Rory," she replied, glaring at a still giggling Rory.

Finn smiled and stood from his seat, "I'll take one for you mates," he winked at the group before making his way to Rory.

--

An hour and a half passed with everyone taking turns entertaining a heavily intoxicated Rory Gilmore. Stephanie finished off her drink before making her way to Colin, Finn and Tristan. Taking a seat on her fiancée's lap, she let out a low groan.

"DuGrey, I believe it's your turn."

Tristan stopped eating his half gone apple and stared at Stephanie as if she had grown a new head. "I beg your pardon?"

"It's your turn. Everybody already tried to keep the girl company… I just spent half an hour trying to get her to sleep but she just kept trying to get me to sing with her."

"I can't do it," Tristan replied confidently, sneaking a peek at a seated Rory.

"Why not? You two know each other," Finn replied, followed by a loud yawn.

"Yes but that doesn't mean we got along," Tristan replied, pausing as he took in his words.

"So you two can start now," Colin suggested.

"But…"

"Just go you big wuss," Finn exclaimed loudly.

Tristan glared at the gleaming Australian before catching a glimpse of the intoxicated brunette once more. Finally making his decision, he got up from his seat and proceeded to walk down the aisle, silently passing a sleeping group of one hostile blonde, one playboy, a fiery redhead and an uptight snob.

Tristan took a seat beside Rory, who hadn't noticed him because she was too preoccupied with the window.

Tristan cleared his throat in hopes of attracting her attention, but instantly regretted it as soon as she turned her head to him.

Her blue eyes widened and he couldn't help but smirk under her surprised gaze. Looking at the chair across from him, he took the bottle of champagne that comfortably sat there and offered it to the beautiful woman seated beside him.

"Need more champagne?" he offered lamely.

"Now I do," she croaked out, offering her empty glass to him.

"So do you regularly drink this much?"

To Tristan's amazement, Rory started to laugh before shaking her head.

"No," she replied, hiccupping soon after, "I don't know what possessed me to drink this much," she laughed loudly.

"You don't know or you can't remember?"

Rory responded by chuckling loudly, "You're funny. Did military school turn you funny? Cause you weren't funny in Chilton."

"That was a long time ago Mar- um Rory."

"You were going to call me Mary, weren't you?"

"No?"

"Yes, you were!" she exclaimed boisterously, "Don't lie… I don't like it when people lie to me."

"Okay I was, but I stopped myself," Tristan responded, taking a swig of champagne straight from the bottle he held.

"You're disgusting," Rory replied, "Don't hog it all," she stretched her body toward him, extending her arm to reach for the bottle. Finally grasping the near empty bottle, she grinned triumphantly before taking a long drink.

"Take it easy," Tristan half laughed, taking the bottle away from her.

Rory allowed him to do so for she had gotten distracted. Her head was spinning and she could feel her heart pounding a hundred beats a minute. Closing and reopening her eyes, her vision adjusted to Tristan. Just Tristan… everything around her was blurry. She watched as her hand reached up to cup his face, finding that she no longer had control of what she was doing.

Tristan jumped back in surprise as Rory's soft hand cupped the side of his face delicately. He looked around the aircraft and breathed a sigh of relief as he noticed that almost everyone but Colin and Finn had fallen asleep. The two were not paying them no mind because they were busy fighting over the controls of the Playstation.

He turned his attention back to Rory who now had moved closer to him. Her hand was safely at her side but she continued to gaze at him with those mesmerizing blue eyes of hers.

"You smell good," he heard her murmur under her breath.

"Lacoste," Tristan said in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere.

"Mm, I like Lacoste," she whispered, grinning bashfully.

Tristan only nodded, not having the energy to respond. He was frozen in his seat, he didn't know what to do or how to stop her. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to stop her.

Rory's body inched closer to Tristan's comatose body. Tristan was froze, his eyes darting back and forth to the girl wanting to take advantage of him and his two friends bantering over which video game to play.

"Rory, what are you doing?"

Rory smiled a mysterious smile before glancing innocently at him. "What does it look like?" she asked softly, "I'm about to make you a very happy man. I'm no Mary anymore. That's for sure"

And with that, her lips crashed down on his unsuspecting ones. He sat frozen, his eyes as wide as saucers… not really believing what was happening right in front of him. Rory kissed him slow and teasingly, urging him to respond.

_Fuck it_, was his last thought before he closed his eyes and kissed her back.

Kissing her brought dozens of memories crashing down around him. One of the first time he had seen her that day in Chilton. Another of their first argument. And another of their first kiss. And of course, another of his last words to her.

He was jolted from his walk down memory lane as he felt her tongue glide over his bottom lip. He opened his mouth eagerly wanting the kiss to become more passionate. Rory let out a soft moan and he had to stop himself from moaning himself before a sick revelation hit him like a ton of bricks.

She was drunk. The girl of his fucking dreams was drunk and that was the only reason she was kissing him. Tristan pulled away soon after that thought.

Rory protested and attempted to kiss him again but Tristan stood.

He grabbed the blanket from under his seat and handed it to her.

"You should get some sleep before you start puking," he replied softly.

-

"Rory… wake up… WAKE UP!"

Rory stirred softly before opening her eyes. She closed them almost immediately, groaning as she felt the hammering of her head.

"Stop screaming," she whispered, rubbing her eyes sleepily, "Head hurts. Need aspirin."

"Your fault for getting drunk. Now get up, we're here."

Rory opened her eyes cautiously, groaning loudly as the bright lights of the plane almost threatened to blind her indefinitely.

Paris hovered on top of her, "Here," she handed her friend a bottle of water and two aspirins, "Drink these and put on your seatbelt. We'll be landing soon."

Rory drank the two pills and her water before sitting up. Her eyes were slowly adjusting to the bright atmosphere and she took the opportunity to look around. Everybody was awake, seated, buckled and talkative, seemingly excited that they had finally arrived.

Rory sighed before resting her head against the window. What in god's name possessed her to drink so much?

She turned to Paris, "Did I do anything embarrassing while I was drunk?"

She shrugged, "Nothing out of the ordinary."

Rory let out a relieved sigh, "Okay good."

The landing was a smooth one, something that Rory was deeply grateful for. She stood just as everybody stood and grabbed her purse.

Stephanie came walking to her with a smirk on her face, "The vacation hasn't even started and you're knocking back expensive champagne like it's water."

Rory shrugged, catching a short glimpse of Tristan, "I was annoyed."

"You weren't the only one," Paris said, brushing past her and Stephanie and toward the rest of the group.

Stephanie laughed, "We had to take turns taking care of you. Paris was first and she became very annoyed. It was quite funny."

"You guys took turns?" Rory questioned.

"Yup."

"Watching me?"

"Yup."

"All of you guys?" Rory asked, watching as Robert passed her but not without winking at her first.

Stephanie nodded, "We rotated. First was Paris, Finn, Sophie, Logan, Rose, Colin, me and then Tristan."

As soon as Stephanie had finished naming everybody, Tristan and Logan passed by chatting about the first thing they would do as soon as they reached the hotel. Rory watched them, all the while listening to Stephanie name off everybody in the group.

Tristan turned his head from his conversation with Logan and caught her eyes. His lips turned up into a wide smirk before he winked at her and puckered his lips.

Rory huffed and glared at him menacingly before a scene unfolded in her head. A sickening scene that felt far too real to be a nightmare.

_Champagne. _

_Tristan_.

_I need to sit down._

Rory collapsed on the leather seat, her chest heaving up and down.

"Rory... you alright?"

_Tristan. _

_Kissing._

_Tongue._

"Oh god…" she whispered, she'd never been more humiliated in her life.

---

I'm _so so so so so so so so_ damn sorry!

I know this update has been long overdue and I feel horrible because this story got me so many reviews. I've just been horrendously busy… with school and work and just life that I've been neglecting you guys and for that I deeply apologize.

SO I hope you guys accept my apology and hope you guys enjoyed the update. And I'm going to TRY to update more often… I can't make any promises but I **WILL** try!

Love you all and happy Halloween to all who celebrate it. Don't eat too much candy… unless you love your routine visits to the dentist!


End file.
